Express this number in scientific notation. $0.005\;207$
Answer: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{5}$ : there are $2$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{5}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{3}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.005\;207 = \leadingColor{5}.207 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-3}}$